


Dionysus

by tembii



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: AU, Lots of Sex, M/M, gueimeis, lots of angst fluff feelings, nobody can stop me from making them switches, they're switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tembii/pseuds/tembii
Summary: Gueira and Meis are in love but when Meis goes away to follow his dream of touring in a band, will their love be enough to make it last?





	Dionysus

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to the song "Dionysus" by the Buttertones, this story is a lot about being in love and selfish and jealous n possessive and having to deal with it and work it out so you don't frick it all up. It's in an AU setting they don't have any Burnish abilities, they just live in Miami and Meis is in a band, Gueira works at a record store. Hope u like it thanks so much.

Gueira's alarm blared and he groaned, slamming his fist down, missing the bedstand with the alarm by a mile, throwing his arm over the edge of the bed and flailing clumsily. "Fuuuck, shut upppp, pleaaaase," he begged uselessly, blindly throwing his arm back up into the air and down on the table, right into his ash tray, sending black dust and burnt cigarettes awry. "I said FUCK!!!!" He jumped up angrily, the alarm relentlessly beeping, showing no mercy to the scruffy redhead. He grabbed the alarm and tapped it off then threw it across the room for good measure, rubbing his hand that hit the ashtray, muttering a string of curses under his breath. 

His phone beside him chimed and he side eyed it as if to throw it a look that said, "you wanna try me too?"

The notification that popped up read, "event reminder: Mad Burnish 10PM" 

Gueira ran his hands through his hair, anxiously scratching his scalp, kicking the phone off the side of the bed too, not pleased with what it had to present him with. "Everybody needs to get off my back already!" he yelled at his discarded electronics. 

He hopped out of bed, groaning, kicking an empty beer bottle out of his way as he begrudgingly trudged out of his messy room and into his messy hallway to his messy bathroom. He didn't bother flicking on the light as he took piss then ran the shower, ready for the water to wake him up and wash off yesterday's filth and feelings. 

He tossed off his baggy band tee shirt that doubled as a night shirt, hissing as he stepped into the water. He didn't spend so much time scrubbing as he did just standing under the shower, his fuzzy mind starting to wake up and process. 

He remembers going to work yesterday at the record store, having to deal with all the Mad Burnish groupies and street team and fan club all week long in buying posters, records, distributing tickets to the store for fans to buy, he felt like the only person in the scene that wasn't looking forward to the major hit rock band to come back to town. It irritated him everytime someone requested their songs on the radio or his co-workers at the shop put their records on, debating among them selves which one is better, and bragging up how many times they've seen the band live. What was worse was when they'd ask Gueira himself if it's true he knew the lead singer/guitarist according to rumor and word on the street was that they went to school or was it that they were old roommates? It pissed Gueira off how people said what they wanted and got it all wrong. Gueira always shrugged them off quickly dismissed them, acting like he's way too busy filing vinyl for the millionth time to entertain them. Even now, in the comfort of his own apartment he couldn't get away from thoughts of the band, their singer and his voice constantly playing thru speakers, haunting him.

Meis.

Meis was going to be back in Miami tonight with his band on the last night of their world tour. 

Gueira shut the shower off and stepped out, honestly not feeling that much better like he hoped. He toweled off anxiously, the feeling he'd been fighting off all week only intensifying as this day finally came. Now it was only a matter of hours until Meis and the Mad Burnish were playing in his hometown. He choked out a bitter laugh, thinking how it only seemed so little time ago that Meis was writing songs in a basement playing for shitty bar venues to selling out a world tour and getting a major record deal. Just like that it seemed Meis was gone, living his rockstar dream. 

Gueira tossed his oversized tee back on and felt like he was moving in slow motion from the bathroom to the kitchenette to make some coffee and nibble on leftover cold Chinese takeout. He hadn't heard from Meis in so long. All year really. Summer went and now it was back again. He kind of hated it. How time really doesn't stop even if you're stuck frozen in the same spot, that spot that Meis left him in when he told him he was leaving to tour and sign a deal with the record company.

Gueira ate angrily at his vegetable chow mein, remembering the night at the beach he and Meis always went to, bar hopping along and getting drunk in the sun. It was like any other day. 

They swam in the salty ocean and Gueira talked excitedly to him all about his plans to enroll in the university in the fall, finally go back to school finish getting his degree. He told Meis all about his plans and dreams as they walked around the palm trees and held hands. They just taken their relationship to the next level at the start of Spring that year and Gueira was bursting full of fresh budding love. 

They went dancing at one of the new night clubs in Miami's ever expanding strips and got drunker, Meis falling into Gueira's arms as they danced and felt all the bliss of a steamy summer night, best friends who became more than that. Gueira and Meis were inseparable and in a way Gueira became co-depenent on Meis. He adored him, attached himself to his side and never wanted to be apart. He didn't talk to anyone else like he could with Meis and Meis was always there for him, Gueira thought he became a likeable more outgoing version of himself thanks to Meis. Gueira and Meis left the dance party way into the early hours of the morning, was it 2 or 4 in the morning?

Gueira laughs softly as he recalls being so intoxicated not just from the alcohol but from Meis, his sweaty and salty ocean smell in his hair, the heat from his skin as Gueira wrapped his arms around him as they stumbled back to the beach, not wanting to go home yet, they always stayed out until the last possible moment like every night out together was a fairytale and the spell just couldn't be broken. Until Meis broke it.

He remembers kissing Meis sloppily, sitting on his lap in the sand, asking him if his roommates arent home tonight and if he can come over, his place is sooo much closer to walk to. He can remember so strongly the sound Meis makes when he kissed him, he was so turned on by it and really wanted to go home with him. He loved the way it sounded slutty, like, to drunkenly ask his boyfriend to take him back to his place after a night out, God, he loved it. Being owned by Meis and giving himself to him. He could only ever see him ending up with Meis, the progression of their life long friendship to relationship felt like the way it was supposed to be, the natural course of life for him.

But then he remembers Meis holding him and sighing out, "no they're all home tonight they gotta pack up, shit, I probably should too," and then he looked like he said something he shouldn't have and got caught.

"Wait....what?"

Meis didn't say anything.

"Why's everyone packing up where are they going why are you going where are you going?"

Meis looked down, unable to face Gueira as he gave his shoulders harsh shakes, trying to get him to talk to him.

"Hey??? Hey!!!! Tell me! Where are you going!!"

Gueira was drunk and crying, confused. Meis took his wrists in his hands and pushed him off of him, a loud cry emitting from Gueira.

"Don't fucking touch me!! Tell me right now!!"

He defensively held his wrist where Meis grabbed him, kicking back at him. Meis leapt away from him and shouted at him, finally, giving him a reply, "We got a deal, Gueira!!! A big one. We're going to LA to make a record. Then we're going on tour! Ok?!" Meis kicked the sand angrily and ran his fingers through his hair frantically. He paced up and down as Gueira was shocked silent, his eyes wide. Tears streamed down his face and he stared at Meis. He couldn't understand. This felt like a bad dream. 

His stomach lurched and he threw up, Meis ran over to comfort him and Gueira pushed him away, heaving on his hands and knees, body sick from all the drinks and the news hitting him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't stop Meis from kneeling at his side, brushing his hair out of his face as he puked again. Meis rubbed his back and tried to soothe him as he seemed to finish, his body wracked with shakes. He pulled Gueira into his lap, ripping off his own tank top to wipe his mouth with care, patting the sweat off his forehead. Gueira curled up in his lap and caught his breath, melting in his arms, mumbling confusedly, "I don't understand, when did this all happen, how could you not tell me?" 

"Gueira, I.... I didn't know how to tell you, I didn't wanna hurt you."

"Yeah well you're right, it hurts a fucking lot."

"It never seemed like the right time, I couldn't bring it up."

"Ok so then that's it, you can't talk to me and this isn't enough, you have to run away to LA and what, go around the world?!" Gueira stumbled back up, tripping over his feet. Meis stood and followed him, reaching for him, a trail of apologies falling from his lips. Gueira pushed him away the closer he got, crying, "I'm such a fool, talking about going to school, dreaming about us, getting our own place, building a life, what the fuck was I thinking, of course you were gonna leave, you and your guitar, all those songs you wrote, i should have paid more attention," he was getting hysterical and angrier, Meis grabbing for him and shouting over him that this is exactly why he knew he couldn't say anything because it would break him down, and that it isn't fair to him, that he's not being very supportive and he's holding him back, which hit Gueira like a slap. He grit his teeth and glared at Meis. He couldn't say anything. Its true. He was selfish. He didn't want to let Meis go and he couldn't stop him.

Meis kept on, "You have this world all planned out and you put me in it and I want to be in it, I do, Gueira! But I have dreams too and you know that music means a lot to me and like... This is what I've been working for." He paused and scoffed at Gueira. "Did you... Really support me and think that yet, I'd never make it here? In your plans you made you planned on me not being successful?" 

Gueira looked away and nervousness overbecame him. "I- well- Meis...." He stuttered, ashamed once more of his selfishness.

Meis shook his head, "Look, I don't think this is going to work out."

Gueira gasped and went deathly pale. He stood frozen in disbelief. 

"I really wanted to give us a chance but I can't see how this is going to work out if I know you don't want me to go. It hurts me too, you know! I want this and I want you! But I need to do this, it's my life, Gueira, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. They're gonna give us the best producers and-" 

Gueira rolled his eyes and turned away, walking off, muttering loudly, "Ok give me a break!!"

"Gueira!!"

He kept walking away.

"Gueira you can't act like I have to choose between my music career and you!! Don't do this to me!"

"No!! Don't you dare!!" Gueira turned on his heel and marched back to Meis, grabbing his hands. "You go, you already planned this out from the start, you'll resent me if you stay, don't stay for me, don't do anything for me." Meis kissed Gueira fiercely and pulled him in, embracing him for dear life. His heart raced. He hated everything. He felt Gueira resisting and squirming but he held him tighter and kissed him harder, tears beginning to stream down his face.

When he let Gueira go they stood before each other, panting, blushing. 

Gueira whispered, "maybe we can make it work, it'll be ok?" 

Meis replied, "but you would rather I didn't go, right? You'd rather see me give it up. I know you want me to pick between you and my dream it's fucked up. Why would you do that to me?" 

"You didn't give me a chance to try and accept you going and doing this." 

"Gueira.... Fuck it. I can't argue with you over this, neither of us will win. I can't make you 'accept' that this is important to me. And you are too! But you don't want me if I'm not all in on you, right? I know you feel... Personally betrayed by me because in your head I never stood a chance on making it big, right?" 

Gueira bit his lip and shook his head scornfully, hissing, "Then just go already, I can't stand you, I hope you make it so big you never have to come back." He spitefully interupted Meis from countering, going on, angry selfish fire filling him up, "I truly hope you find whatever it is you're looking for out there, I'll just be here and I won't be waiting!" He ran away from Meis and that was the last time they spoke. Meis had tried calling him, showed up at his job, at his apartment, he even called Gueira's friends to try and get a hold of him. Gueira shunned him everytime and never picked up.

Gueira snapped back to reality at the sound of his phone ringing in the other room and he realized he was completely zoned out, lost in the bitter memory far longer than he intended. He tossed the Chinese food and headed back to his room. 

He missed the call, checking the ID, it was Lio, probably calling to make sure he wasn't gonna bail on him tonight for Meis' show. He really didn't want to go but at the same time Lio spent sooo much time building him back up after Meis left and he knew that if he didn't go tonight he would have spent the year for nothing, can't waste this chance to see Meis again. 

He got dressed, wearing a pair of ripped jeans, black boots, his favorite blue shirt and his signature jacket with the studs. The show wasn't for a few hours but he needed to stay busy beforehand or he'd go stircrazy. He stopped by the mirror on the way out, fixing his bed head the best he could and smudged some red eyeshadow under his eyes to finish off his sleep deprived, deranged punk look. He hopped on his motorcycle- technically Meis' motorcycle, he unofficially borrowed it while he was on tour, not like he was gonna be using it- and zoomed off into the Miami day.

He arrived down town and decided a little day drinking would be a good idea. The venue was in the neighborhood so he could walk around and drink without worrying about riding the bike around inebriated. Figured Lio could give him a ride home later after the show cus he definitely would be wasted by then. He was full of jitters at the thought of being in the same room as Meis. In his mind he never could refer to him as his ex, even though in radio interviews and fan questions on line Meis always refered to himself as single. In Gueira's mind it wasn't officially over but it seemed like to him Meis was moved on. He didn't know how much of it was real though or part of the act, being a singer in a famous band now. Ugh he hated it, not knowing. He got to the beach strip with all the shops and bars, sat on the patio and ordered some drinks. He looked out to the ocean and tried to relax.

He didn't do anything this year like he thought he would. Didn't move out if his crappy apartment. Didn't enroll for classes. Still at his dead end job. He compared himself to Meis who was actually moving forward, living his dream. He wondered if Meis would be ashamed to know that he didn't do anything once he left. Gueria scowled at himself and drank, drowning in booze and self pity. He wondered if Meis would think he was pathetic cus he waited, all along for this night, just like Gueria said he wouldn't do but he did anyways.... He wondered if Meis would think he's pathetic because when he touched himself he thought of him, missing him, wanting him... Gueira nearly choked and reeled back to reality, face bright red.

He paid for his drinks and left. He went to a corner store and bought a bottle, pocketing it to drink at the beach where he decided to walk around for a little. It was already getting to be evening by now. There were a lot of people out, there was a fair on the beach and board walk, especially since it was summer, all the tourists were flooding in to have fun and make memories. Gueira looked up at the ferris wheel, the couples riding it and holding hands, he walked away from them. He drank his alcohol and meandered around, head full of wishful thinking and couldhave-wouldhave-s, feeling light headed and dizzy. He sat on the sand and fell back, staring at the sky. He knew he needed to get move on to the venue. His eyes felt heavy. He fought them to stay open. He reached for his alcohol but fell asleep before he could pick it back up.

When he awoke it was to the incredibly loud sound of fireworks, shooting off into the night sky. The fair did fireworks everynight and they nearly gave Gueira a massive heart attack. He cursed loudly and grabbed his head, it was painfully ringing. So was his phone. It buzzed in his pocket and he ignored it, clutching his skull, until the phone would not stop ringing it was like someone was calling him repeatedly. He got up and shakily hustled his way up the beach, pulling his phone out to see about a dozen missed calls from Lio. It was midnight!!!! Gueira's mouth fell wide open and he stood in horror, he completely passed out, missing the show. He called Lio back and they both could barely hear each other between the fireworks on Gueira's end and the crowded chatter of the venue on Lio's end. Lio screamed at him, asking where he was and Gueira managed to explain he was at the beach the one with the fair, he thinks he hears Lio tell him to stay there, and assumes he's going to come get him, the call disconnects so he stays there.

He groans and is restless, the fireworks are over and people start to shuffle off. He's got too much time on his hands and is anxious as fuck, he can't get over the fact he missed the show. He starts walking around the sand, picking up some pieces of driftwood and decent sized sticks. He's gonna make a bonfire, he thinks, it'll somehow calm him to stay busy. Fire always soothes him. It's just been that way for as long as he can remember. 

The bonfire is nice and tall and warm, Gueira is very pleased with himself about it. He takes a big sip of his drink, finishing it off. He feels wobbly, drunk, and sad. He hates it. He doesn't wanna feel sad. He pulls his phone out to call Lio and see where he's at but his phone is dead, he forgot to charge it last night, of course. He thinks he's so useless and good for nothing. When he looks to the fire he can see through it and- see Meis?

He blinks a few times, bewildered, wondering how drunk he really is right now. He stares and Meis is still there, standing on the other side of the flickering flames. His hair is blowing gently in the breeze, the way it looks through the fire is completely mesmerizing and Gueira is enchanted. He doesn't make a move, doesn't want to discharge this lovely phantom before his eyes. 

Meis is the first one to make a move, he walks around the bonfire to Gueira. He clears his throat and says, hey, completely unsure of how Gueira is feeling right now. Gueira blinks again, and responds, "I can't believe you're here, how did you-" 

"Lio told me you said you'd be here. I asked if he knew where you were since..." He trailed off and Gueira shook his head, explaining, "I totally meant to be there! Tonight! At the show... To be honest I'm kind of shit faced right now, and I didn't mean to bail. I feel totally weak right now." He stumbled and Meis caught him, looping an arm supportively around his waist and leading him to a place to sit by the fire, he laughed, "Ok so you got drunk and started a fire, nice." 

"It's a good fire!"

"Yeah, Gueira," he laughed again and placed Gueira down, settling in next to him. They were quiet again.

Then they both started to speak at once, words clumsily bumping together, Gueira asking Meis how tour has been and Meis asked if Gueira was still at the record store.

They both got quiet again, waiting for the other to speak, but to be honest, neither of them really wanted to have small talk. They both sighed and Gueira threw his head back, moaning annoyingly, "God, I wait all year for this and I'm blowing it right now. And for what like I used to be able to talk to you about everything!" He threw a lanky arm in the air for emphasis. 

Meis winced, he replied, "you can talk to me! I'm still... Me. Tsk. I thought you said you weren't gonna wait around," he leaned back on his elbows, his visible eye leering up at Gueira.

"Well you were right all along," he shot back at Meis, falling onto his back, groaning, "I'm drunk."

"Do you wanna get out of here?" 

"All I want is for you and I to ride love's feris wheel," Gueira pointed up to the sky, where the feris wheel was visible, turned off for the night. 

Meis laughed and grabbed Gueira's hand out of the air, locking their fingers together. "Yeah, you're just saying things now, you won't even remember this tomorrow." He laid down by Gueira. He had a glowing look in his eyes. 

Gueira mumbled, squeezing Meis' hand, "You've been on my mind all year."

Meis sighed and nodded, scooching closer to Gueira, laying his head on his chest. Gueira wrapped his arm around Meis, pulling him in. Gueira went on, "You know you're my type of guy." 

Meis snickered, enjoying listening to his drunk musings, he encouraged Gueira on with a soft, hmm?

"You're funny, sexy, my best friend, and youre in a band, like, you check all the boxes." 

Meis held back a laugh and purred, running a finger down Gueira's chest, "ok..go on.... I'm listening."

"I know you're my type for sure cus when you left I didn't touch another guy the entire time, I wanted to draw your name in hearts and call you on the phone every day, that's the kind of guy I like, the one that sucks me in with all his sweet talk and curses my dick so I can't ever find love again. The kinda guy who makes me cry. I'm a masochist, I just been hoping you'd come back around to torture me some more." He turns to face Meis and whispers, "Don't go, please, stay." 

Meis leans in closer and Gueira closes his eyes, letting him, let's Meis kiss him, their lips perfectly reuniting, like they had been waiting, back on the beach in another night, the bonfire burning brighter and fiercer.

Meis pulls away and Gueira leans up clumsily, knocking his teeth into his lips as he kisses him again, Meis softly whimpering, climbing up top of Gueira and straddling his hips. Gueira looks up at him, panting, out of breath. He's sweaty and hot and feeling feverish. He can't believe what he's seeing. He slurs, "You wouldn't take advantage of me while I'm drunk wouldya?"

Meis smirks and tucks his hair behind his ear, eyeing Gueira sweetly. He shakes his head coyly, "Never ever."

Gueira laughs and throws his hand over his forehead in dismay, "Wow, damn, that sucks."

Meis laughs too and leans down slowly, teasingly, kissing Gueira. Gueira moans and melts, then he starts coughing and Meis recoils, alarmed. Gueira props himself up and covers his mouth, groaning, complaining, "Ugh, I do not feel so good."

Meis helps him up, feeling his forehead, telling him he probably has a fever or something from drinking and being out in the sun all day, like a fool. He tells him he has water in the car and helps him walk up to the spot he has his car parked. He gives Gueira a bottle and asks him if he can take him back to his hotel? Gueira blushes and smiles flirtatiously, "You know I waited all year for you to ask to take me back to yours." He hiccuped and wiped his mouth, laughing.

Meis shook his head and laughed, "What can I say, I'm sorry, can I make it up to you now?" They got in the car and Meis zoomed them off to his hotel. He took them up to the top floor into a luxurious room, dimly lit, some champagne chilling in ice, which Gueira went immediately towards. Meis took off his shoes and jacket, warning Gueira that he probably didn't need anymore alcohol. Gueira gave him a big, "Naaaa!" And popped it open, whooping as at the loud sound it made and the foam spilling all over. Meis giggled and slunk up to him, wrapping his arm around his waist and opening his mouth to catch some, Gueira held the bottle high over their heads and they both squealed and laughed as foamy frothy champagne fell upon them, gulping it down and choking, laughing harder, it ran down their faces and clothes. 

Meis lustfully eyed Gueira and jumped up on the counter, spreading his legs for Gueira to lean into, they both licked their lips as they broke the distance between them, Meis boldly hitching his leg up around Gueira's shoulder, the other one Gueira placed a hand on his inner thigh and spread open even wider, dragging his tongue over Meis' lips, devouring the bubbly foam on him. "You taste so fucking good babes," Gueira slurred, his half lidded eyes staring up at Meis as he leaned into him more, digging his hand into his thigh, gripping his flesh possessively. 

Meis moaned took the bottle, taking a big swig and hiccuping, "You always call me your babes when you get really drunk." 

Gueira grabbed the bottle from Meis and took a drink, remarking, "I'm more sincere when I drink." 

Meis hummed amusedly, arching his back up so their pelvises rolled together, making them both moan hot and heavily. He placed a slow trail of wet kisses up the side of Gueira's face, breathing into his ear as Gueira moaned, "I want you to tell me everything." He pulled back and looked at Gueira in the most heavenly way, biting his lip in a way that filled him with sin. 

Gueira growled and grabbed Meis, hoisting him up and off the counter top, kissing him feverishly as he took him to bed and dropped him there, quickly chasing him down. Meis moaned and ripped Gueira's shirt off, dragging his nails up his back, pleading, "Tell me everything." 

Gueira's hands were all over Meis' body, he pulled his tank top off and burrowed his face into his neck as he roved his hands all over him, covering him with his touch. "I think about fucking you all the time, babes. I wanna make you scream, I need to hear you say my name, I wanna raw you." 

Meis squeezed his eyes shut and moaned in delight, his legs finding themselves involuntarily spreading again under Gueira's spell. "Please, more," he mewled, biting his lip in anticipation. 

Gueira snapped up and grabbed at Meis' belt, whipping it off and sliding his pants off, Meis' naked dick sprung up, he wasn't wearing any underwear. He threw his hands down between his legs to hide his bursting erection, blushing, but Gueira effortlessly and easily threw his hands away and ducked his head down, taking Meis' cock in his mouth. Meis cried out and bucked his hips uncontrollably. His eyes snapped open as he hotly moaned Gueira's name, grabbing fistfuls of his spikey red hair and holding on for dear life.

Gueira held Meis' legs tightly, forcing them shut so his face was trapped, buried in his cock, he greedily sucked, going straight down to the base and sucking hard as he could, overwhelming Meis completely.

Meis heaved and shuddered, stuttering cries of pleasure, his legs absolutely trembled as Gueira held them shut tight around him, not letting him go. Meis fell back on the bed and he begged, "Oh, God, Gueira, yes, more, please, oh please!!"

Gueira bobbed his head, groaning primal, low, his mouth stuffed full of his lover's throbbing cock. He thrived listening to Meis come undone, the alcohol making them both loose and undone, able to be free.

He popped his mouth off the cock and finished it with a few heavy licks before grabbing Meis' thighs and flipping him over so he lay on his stomach with his ass in the air. Meis shoved his face into the blankets, gripping them tight as he wiggled his hips tantalizingly, moaning for Gueira to come and get it.

Gueira unzipped his pants and took his massive hard on in his hand, pumping it as he quickly licked two of his other fingers, getting them sloppily wet, then pressed them to Meis' asshole, moaning when he touched him there, squeezing his own cock tighter, jerking it off faster. Meis bit the blanket and nodded, spreading his legs further, invitingly. His hair pooled down around so lavishly, his slim shoulders and back, his long waist and perfect hips, his perky ass he presented to him, Gueira took it all in, moaning as he jerked himself off and pressed two fingers into Meis. 

"All I did was wait for you, Meis, babes, I'm such a fucking pathetic creep. Aren't I? I'm a hard on for you, I'm your fool."

He curled his fingers in Meis ass, like he was playing him, eliciting the tastiest of sounds from him. Meis panted like a cat in heat, unable to speak.

Gueira curled his fingers harder, making Gueira scream with pleasure, his toes curling and fingers gripping the blanket hard enough to rip it. 

"I could fuck you like this every night," he emphasized "fuck" with a deep press of his fingers. 

Meis drooled, nodding fiercely. 

"You want me to fuck you every night, babes?" 

Meis whined long and drawn out, nodding hard enough to give him whiplash. His ass tightly clenched around Gueira's fingers. Sharp electric pangs of delight shot up his spine, arched as far as he could go, completely bent for Gueira. 

Gueira removed his fingers and grabbed both of Meis' hips, lining them up to his giant dick, just waiting to go in. Meis was a mess of moans and he went completely limp in Gueira's hands, his knees starting to give, wobbling with every second of suspense as he waited for what he wanted.

"I could fuck you every night, make you breakfast in the morning?" Gueira teased Meis, rubbing his dick against his hole, not going in yet. 

Meis nodded, crying with immense desire.

Gueira posistioned himself tightly and closely against Meis, leaning over him and grabbing his hair, pulling on it as he continued to stroke his cock against his ass. "Babes I could fuck you so good you'd never leave. Never go again..." He trailed off as he stroked Meis' hair, faltering.

Meis opened his eyes and tilted his head back best as he could to see Gueira above him. Gueira locked eyes with him, "I really am your fool, aren't I? I can't do anything to make you stay." He pulled his hips away from Meis and let go of his hair.

Meis squeaked at being released, his body falling unceremoniously to the bed. He felt abandoned. He flipped over and shouted at Gueira who was pulling his shirt back on, hiding the tears in his eyes.

"Hey!!!" He desperately reached for Gueira to stop him, pulling the top back off him and launching it away as far as he could. He took Gueira's face in his hands and kissed him harder but Gueira pushed him away, back flat on the bed again. "Stop!!!!" Meis shouted, jumping back up and attaching himself to Gueira, they collapsed into a pile of naked limbs on the floor, wrestling for dominance.

"Gueira!!!! Listen!!!! Would you stop it!!!"

"No!!!! Let me go, get me out of here!!!"

"Say it!!!" 

"What?!" 

"Tell me how you feel and give me a chance to answer you back," Meis growled, grabbing Gueira by the chin, straddling his chest and holding him down with all his body weight. Gueira huffed and struggled, to no avail, he was trapped. 

"What do you want to hear me say, that I'm selfish, that I'm sick, that I'm lonely, that I'm gonna die alone with heartache, that I still dream about getting a real degree and a real job solely so I can buy you a house on the beach so you can play me songs on your guitar and sing while I make you breakfast after I make passionate love to you all night, that we do it everyday, keep each other company until we're old, that you never outgrow me and get bored of me."

Gueira shakes his head free from Meis' grasp and shut his eyes tight, regretting it all. 

Meis replies, wasting no time, "If you wait for me when I'm gone we can have that ok? I'll write the next album here in Miami! Gueira you have to work with me. You spent all year and you still feel the same so don't you dare go running out on me again! Buy me a house and I'll come home to you!!! Fuck me and keep me, even when I'm not here Gueira you can still have me. And I'll write you songs and sing them for you. If you can just, please, I'm begging of you, stop running when you get scared and think it's too much. I'm scared too but I want it! Gueira you have to.... You have to be honest with yourself. You know you want me so why are you fighting me?" 

Gueira sat up and Meis let him, he attentively looked at him, waiting for his response. Gueira dizzily fell forward against Meis, into his arms, moaning about his head, crying that it was breaking. Meis hissed and bonked him over the head, scowling, "Yeah you're drunk as shit!!! Ugh c'mon!!!" He grabbed him up and got him into bed, begrudgingly tucking him in, sighing, unable to stay mad for long. He pecked a kiss on his forehead and crawled in next to him, snuggling in.

He woke up past noon the next day to the sound of Gueira in the shower, he heard the water running and lazily rolled over, onto the warm spot where Gueira had been. He fell back asleep until he heard Gueira come out, yawning dramatically. 

"Hey." Meis greeted him. "Can't believe you didn't puke all night. You were pretty wasted.

"Oh no, I definitely hurled my guts out, that's why I took the shower," he sleepily muttered, scratching his face, standing before Meis with a white fluffy to on smd towel in his hair. Meis stared at him and Gueira scowled, flipping him off. Meis smirked and flipped him one back, pulling the blankets up over his face so only his leering eyes peeked out. Gueira laughed and chucked his wet towel at Meis who yeep'd, ducking all the way under the blankets. Gueria pounced on him, tickling him as he laughed deeply, happily. They wiggled and squirmed, play fighting. It definitely felt like a weight had been lifted between them.

"Holy shit dude you're butt ass naked," Gueira not so charmingly proclaimed. Meis blushed and covered up quickly, hissing, "Do you even remember anything last night????!!!"

They both stared at each other, beet red, then Meis proclaimed, "ANYWAYS," and coughed, reaching down for his pants and shirt. 

Gueira eyed him, recalling the events of last night, snd his dick pricked up in alertness, thoughts of the things he did to Meis and wanted to do awakening his cock. 

Meis shot his eyes up to him, feeling his burning gaze, and he stayed still, waiting, hoping, for Gueira to make a move on him. 

Gueira asked, "So.... Tours over right?"

Meis nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"You're in town for a while?" 

"The foreseeable future. We wanna take some time to catch up at home. All our material is still fresh so we aren't in a hurry to put out more right away." 

Gueira scooched closer to Meis, nuzzling his nose down against his neck, inquiring, "Can I make it up to you for missing your show?" 

Meis laughed and nodded, "I really was looking for you all night, so you know, I almost cancelled the show cus if you aren't there... I didn't really give a damn!!" 

Gueira wrinkled his nose, "You did not!"

"Yes!!! You say you waited all year but so did I!!!!"

"I can't believe you even thought of me at all. I figured you'd be way too busy being a mega famous rock star and scoring lots of cock."

Meis blushed hard and choked, rebuking, "No!!! Not true!!! I called you!! I wanted to talk to you and tl you everything but you never picked up! I figured you were so mad at me you never wanted to hear from me again. So when Lio told me you agreed to come to my show last night I figured it'd be a good way to reconnect and then you didn't show and I dunno I've been confused!!" He glared at Gueira, huffing.

"Yeah. I've been pretty mixed up all year, you're right, I know. I can't handle shit and I get freaked out and push people away and wonder why I'm all alone." 

Meis' face softened as he listened.

Gueira went on, "But, I dunno, can we start over?'

Meis sat up, nodding his head and running a hand through Gueira's hair, "Yeah, I'd really like that," he bit his lip, hiding a smile. "You spent a lot of time pining after me?" 

Gueira hid his face and groaned, "No, don't tease me!!" 

Meis laughed and moved into Gueira's lap, fussing, "No it's just really romantic, you being all moody and dark and shit, did you smoke a lot of cigarettes and think about the one who got away?" He playfully kissed at his hands that he was hiding his face behind.

"Oh my God, Meis!!! Stop turning me into some artistic moody boy for one of your songs!!!" 

Meis snickered and pried his hands away, kissing between his eyes. "No, it's just hot as shit, you're like, really obsessed with me." Gueira saw the deep hazy look of lust in his eyes and gulped, nodding. "Yeah... I'm yours."

Meis murmured, pleased, "Yes...mine...." 

Gueira sighed softly, so thankful for those words, he shut his eyes and nodded again as Meis dragged his finger across his parted lips, whispering it again, "Gueira.... You're mine." He dipped two of his fingers in his mouth and Gueira instinctively sucked on them, moaning.

Meis watched as Gueira sucked, his own cock awakening, rousing with delight. 

"There's so much I want to tell you, baby," Meis crooned, stroking Gueira's hair with his other hand. Gueira purred and reveled in the attention, he looked up at Meis with lovelust eyes, cutely mumbling around his fingers, "I'm your baby."

Meis smiled and pushed his fingers in deeper, gently and affectionately choking Gueira who moaned, gagging, shuddering, and he nodded, encouraging Meis on. Meis grabbed his hair and pulled him off his fingers, yanking his head up to kiss him, Gueira melting to his touches. He whimpered when Meis nipped his lip and gave him a light smack on his cheek, telling him softly to hush. Gueira listened closely, quieting for Meis as he kissed him deeply, sucking on his nipped lip, scratching his scalp gently and tenderly. 

They broke apart and Gueira hugged Meis, wiggling puppylike, full of building and budding love, his body unable to keep still, bursting with the feeling.

Meis laughed and held him so tight, peeling back the white fluffy robe, "Cmere baby lemme see you take it off." 

Gueira obeyed, baring his body naked in full for his lover. He laid on his back, submissive. He said, "I wanna fuck you sober. I don't wanna be messed up to make love to you."

Meis nodded and leaned over him, stroking his neck down to his chest, humming contentedly, "That's really sexy of you, baby." 

Gueira moaned and rocked his hips up to Meis, biting his lip anxiously, "It's so fucking hot when you call me that, really."

Meis' eyes lit up and he smiled possessively, rolling Gueira over so he lay on his belly. Gueira squeaked happily and moved his hips back to Meis, panting softly, "I want you so bad."

"I know."

Meis flicked his hair out of his face and lowered his head, spreading Gueira's ass cheeks, licking his hole, moving his head up and down, moaning as he tasted him. Gueira let out a cry of desire, loud and deep, balling a fist up in the sheets, burrowing his face into the pillows as he lewdly moaned, Meis smirking devilishly, flicking the tip of his tongue against him and dragging it along in hot, wet circles. Gueira's sensitivity was through the roof, he arched and bucked, his body wracked with pleasure, unable to keep still, he cried Meis' name and begged him to keep going. 

Meis gave him what he wanted, lapping at his ass like a starving man, squeezing his cheeks firmly in both his hands, making him moan even louder. 

He pursed his lips over the puckered hole and gave it hot, sloppy, drooly wet kisses, spitting on it then kissing it. His drool ran down the inside of Gueira's thighs and he positively shivered, all the way down to his soul. Meis made out with his asshole, lavishing him with adoring praises of, "good boy," and, "that's my baby." 

Gueira twisted and arched, digging his toes in the the blanket and sweat heavily as his breath came out in hot faint flutters. His heart burst and raced. He was in heaven. 

Meis gave him a few more delicious licks then a parting kiss right on his cute pink hole, stroking his own cock, bringing it to attention. Gueira moaned pathetically and whined, backing his hips up impatiently, pleading Meis' name. 

"Shhh baby, baby, you'll get what you want, we both will," Meis promised as he pressed the tip of his giant cock to Gueira's ass, leaning over him as he braced and pressed forward, making entry. Gueira squeezed his eyes tight as he could and cried out so loud, so tastily, Meis shook and tried not to blow his load right there and then. He moved his huge, throbbing dick in further, slowly, but Gueira had other plans as he moaned out broken and raw, shoving his hips back sharply, taking in the entirety of Meis' massive rod. 

Meis choked and dug his nails into Gueira's hips, thr sensation of being buried in inside him lighting his body on fire, alive, he cried out so loud like it hurt, but it didn't hurt, it was the goddamn best feeling in the world.

He started fucking Gueira, moving his hips back and forth without resistance, Gueira's ass so open and welcoming to his cock, made for him to raw down.

"Yeah, y-yeah... You like that baby, tell me, lemme hear you say it," he muttered out deeply between the pounding of his ass, relishing in the sound it made when the came into contact, that sweet slapping sound of their bodies. Ugh, yes, he thought, their bodies....he loved it so much. His eyes fell shut as he held Gueira, railing him into oblivion.

Gueira had a death grip on the sheets as his insides were rearranged, he was a drooling wreck, but he mustered the energy to faintly reply, to please Meis, "Yeah, I like it, I like it sooo much," he moaned and wiggled his hips enthusiastically. "Fuck me harder, Meis, please, fucking fuck me harder!" he whined and blushed.

Meis nodded, working his cock into Gueira as much as possible, watching it slide out and back in, totally hypnotized. He spat on his dick and drove it into him, slapping his perky cheeks in the air, hitting them harder, making Gueira louder, yelping cutely. It was a crime how fucking cute Gueira was with his ass up, hole stuffed. Meis growled dominately, pulling his knees out from under him so Gueira lay flat on the bed and he held him down, railing into him frantically. He was getting short of breath and his thrusts broke into choppy bursts.

Gueira's mouth fell open as he cried out so loud,it broke into sobbing cries of fufilment, he came, his asshole clenching and spasming, strangling Meis' cock and he thrust, shooting his hot cum right into his body, growling as he held Gueira's ass cheeks hard and possessive, telling him that's oh baby he's coming, he's gonna fuck him up, his cock is in his stomach and his cum is gonna fill him up, he gave Gueira a few long hard thrusts as he came, telling him how good he is for being his cum slut, his good good baby. 

Gueira is red and unbearably hot, he whines and squirms as he's loaded, blushing fiercely at all of the verbal lewdness directed at him, loving it. He nodded yes!!! enthusiastically to it all, holding his ass still for Meis, telling Meis it's true, he's his slut, and urging him with horny, feral desperation to please fill him up all the way with his cum. He drags out the mmmmm on "cum" and licks his lips deliciously.

Meis jaw hangs open, in complete awe. He's not even moving voluntarily, his brain in his dick, moving like it's on its own accord, pulling him deeper if there's any possible way, into Gueira. Gueira's eyes roll back in his head and he opens his mouth but nothing comes out, voice shot from moaning whoreishly. Meis grits his teeth, cursing hard and low, the last shots of cum pulsating out of his dick and straight into his baby, his lover, his pet, all his, Gueira.

Suddenly he is drained of life and falls back, cock soft and utterly spent. He collapses on the bed beside Gueira and he shuts his eyes, panting, all out of air.

They lay there, one depleted of cum, the other stuffed like a gusher with it, Gueira lays there and catches his breath, aware of the hot runny leaky feeling down the insides of his thighs. He smirks and chortles lowly, very very pleased. Meis rolls over on his side, looping an over over Gueira. He kisses his neck and snuggles into his arm, humming delightedly.

After a while of happy dizzy come down, Gueira kisses Meis' forehead and tells him he probably needs a shower again. Meis laughs and tells him sorry. Gueira tells him no it's no problem and that he likes it. He smirks and kisses Meis on the lips before hopping up to rinse off again. Meis watches him move about with tired eyes, completely enchanted by Gueira. Just Everything about him. He wants to bottle him up and take him everywhere. He thinks excitedly all the things he wants to tell him over the lsst year he never got to. He knows they will, they have all the time they need now.

Gueira makes them breakfast when he comes back out the shower and Meis plays him the guitar, improvises songs just for Gueira's ears only. It's all they've ever wanted. They love each other very much, it's enough and more to make it last forever.


End file.
